Just an Ordinary Day
by OmangoOlemonadeO
Summary: Two-shots. Chapter 2: Lies and Thoughts -"He started to hate himself for having that conversation with Taiwan. It reminded him of too much." Slight USUK and one-sided HKUK. Angst. Chapter 1: Just An Ordinary Day- Mild family fluff. Hurt/Comfort.
1. Just An Ordinary Day

**Just an Ordinary Day**

Hong Kong was going home after work one typical night, feeling slightly lonely. Drabble. Family fic.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN A THING.

Enjoy~!

* * *

There he was again, wandering along his beloved harbour, trying to find a piece of tranquillity after a day's hard work. The lights shining on the water surface complimented the scene.

_What should I get for dinner tonight?_

He doesn't mind his very own type of fast food restaurants. The meals they sell are filling enough, despite the common slight sliminess of sauces and sometimes-overcooked meat. He was bored of constantly purchasing fast food for dinner though. Yet if he went to a proper restaurant, it would take too long; and the last thing he wanted to do was to give up his scarce work time at night. He still had several proposals yet to be checked over and stacks of financial statements to read through, all sitting in the black briefcase he held.

_Ugh, fine. I__ guess one of those takeaway dishes would do. _

He walked to the closest fast food store, noticing a jumbo queue of people who dressed in resemblance to his formal work attire looking as worn-out and hungry as he was after a typical working day in Hong Kong. His brows furrowed a little at the sight of his city.

_They may have to go OT* like I do as well,_ He mused.

He waited patiently at the end of the line. Menu boards were set up right next to the queue for convenience. However, he didn't need to read them; he just wanted something quick.

When it was finally his turn to order, he bought himself a set dinner with rice, winter melon soup, and one of his favourite dishes- pork mince and eggplant stir-fry. He felt contented that they were not sold out yet. On his way out, he didn't forget to get himself a box of lemon tea from the vending machine standing at the door.

As he finally got home, he sighed unconsciously before stepping in.

He put himself under too much stress, he knew that. Yet he somehow finds the stress and all the work he does fulfilling. Guess that was just the way he had been raised.

How he had been raised…

That linked his thoughts to a certain _gentleman_ who had taken care of him for their century together.

He shook his head a little at the thought, and blasted his radio with the week's latest Canto Pop releases- one of the things from his house that really made him love being who he is.

Why was he thinking of him again anyway? He's left. He didn't need any more reminder of that fact than the mere absence of everything he once owned in his house- the soft reading light that would be on at this time had he been here, the smell of English tea (that smells so different from the ones he know; the ones Yao had made him and he continued to make for himself), and the weird looking – let alone the taste- scones on the kitchen counter.

Maybe he just felt a tad bit lonely. But, he sees his brothers and sisters from time to time, and he's a grown-up - he should not be seeking that much attention from his family. He's learnt to be independent and diligent. How he kept himself busy all the time had unwittingly kept him away from the ones who love him. He simply did not notice.

Humming to Eason Chan's new song, he walked to the kitchen counter with light footsteps, expecting to find a pile of yesterday's unwashed dishes and yet-to-be discarded takeaway boxes.

Then he saw an almost jaw-dropping sight.

His kitchen, along with his dining room and living room, had been cleaned, tidied and everything was arranged in such an orderly fashion that even someone as organised as him found amazing.

Vexingly stunned and puzzled, he thought hard, biting his lower lip a tiny bit, at the person and the reason why his house had been looked after for him. His stomach protested with a growl, signalling how starved he was. Coming to no conclusion, he made his way to the microwave with the takeaway food and decided to sort out everything later.

Then he stopped and glared at the microwave.

There on the machine, sat a note that would answer all of his wonderings.

_Gang zai,_

_Sik jor faan mei? Ha! How's brother's Cantonese?_

_Anyway, I wanted to let you know I came over this afternoon, just to check on you!_

_Y__ou know, I've been worried about you. Your work is as accurate and well done as always, but I'm concerned about your daily routine. And today, I saw all those takeaway boxes! Aiya, Gang Zai, stop eating those all the time! They're not healthy! At all! No wonder you're so skinny! Tell me, is this what you've been eating all along? Did you have to buy food at those places all the time 'coz you couldn't stand his cooking? Even if you did then, don't keep up your habit! Promise da ge, okay? I know you're busy…but try to make dinner for yourself, or hire someone to, or ask us for help! Wan-wan needs some pastime anyway! _

_I made you dumplings, buns, and fried noodles. I didn't know what time you're coming home, so I just left them in the fridge. Sorry I couldn't wait till you're back, I need to attend a meeting with Kiku about my mass production plans this evening. Call me tomorrow, all right? Make sure you take better care of yourself from now on!_

_Gwai la! __Dai lo gwa jue nei! __Dak han yum cha!_

Word couldn't express how touched Hong Kong felt after reading the note.

So he wasn't as lonesome as he thought, after all.

He quickly reheated the noodles- he loves Yao's stir-fry noodles. It is such a blessing he has a wonderful cook for a brother. So caring as well, needless to say.

_I suppose I should let my hair down at times. If I miss someone, or want to see someone, I really should let them know. Just like how brother shows his love to all of us all the time by his random visits, weekly phone calls, and instant messaging whenever they're online._

Yao, Kiku, Wan Wan and Singapore even had games of mahjong online not so long ago, which Hong Kong failed to join as he was catching up on his sleep after a week of all-nighters. It all suddenly become such a pity to him.

Now that he thought about it, he actually longed for some quality bonding time with his family and friends. Why should he be so caught up in daily work schedules anyway? Some fun and rest was unquestioningly needed.

_Should start with a phone call tonight. Who do I want to call…?_

"_T'Ding,"_the microwave announced the end of its work as Hong Kong thought of someone he wanted to speak with.

Numbers dialed. He smiled with innocent childishness.

He expected to interrupt with someone's peaceful afternoon tea.

Only not with firecrackers this time.

* * *

_Translations and notes:_

_* to 'go OT'- A Hong Kong slang-ish term referring to working overtime _

_Gang zai [Mandarin]- Little Hong Kong _

_Sik jor faan mei [Cantonese]- Have you eaten yet? (Literally- Have you eaten rice yet?)_

_da ge [Mandarin]- big brother_

___Gwai la! __Dai lo gwa jue nei! __Dak han yum cha! [Cantonese]- Be good! Big brother misses you! Let's go yum cha whenever you're free! _

A/N: My recent trip to Hong Kong had really spiked my drabbly-ness...Sorry about the randomness! Hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think :D Thanks! Haha I uploaded this at school! xDDD


	2. Lies And Thoughts

**Lies and Thoughts**

Hong Kong started to hate himself for having that conversation with Taiwan. It reminded him of too much. Angst.

Pairings: USUK and One-sided HKUK

Disclaimer: I do not own APH.

Warning: -ANGST-Hints of JEALOUSY-

Hope you like it!

* * *

He lied.

It was one of few occasions when Hong Kong had to resort to lying.

Taiwan had been talking to him after diner that night as usual. And with a sister like her, Hong Kong could not help but pretty much spilled out all his thoughts. Except one. The one he had no choice but to lie about.

Sure, Taiwan can be a major _fujoshi_ when it comes to relationships between any guys. Especially those she knew. Look at all the videotapes and dousjinshi in her room. But she knew very well how to be a supportive, good sister. She would always find the sanity to listen and give advices when talking to such a rational person like Hong Kong. And she really did care for her brother; they both knew it. So she assumed that Hong Kong would be completely honest with her.

'So, you don't miss him at all?' Taiwan inquired curiously.

'No, I don't,' Hong Kong shook his head. _Careful now, _he thought, _I can't let her know that I'm not telling the truth. _

'You're impossible!' Taiwan exclaimed, furrowing her eyebrows. She was obviously voicing her opinion from experience. 'I'll have to admit I really missed Japan after he left…'

He gave her a pat on the shoulder, smiling weakly at her. He was never selfish with his smiles, or his words, when he was with his family. Especially with Taiwan. There was something with his sister that rings his protectiveness and he really wished he would ace the job as a good brother.

'Well, I'm known to make the impossible happen!' He joked.

'You arrogant little…' she retorted.

'Give him a call, sis. Or maybe I will,' Hong Kong cut in before she could finish, 'He's coming over tomorrow to give me new manga anyways. Wanna come?'

She thought it over for a second, then nodded in acquiescence. He smiled again.

'Well, goodnight, sister. I'm tired,' Hong Kong stood up from the couch and prepared to call it a day.

'Mm. Goodnight, Hong Kong.'

Taiwan pouted a little before she, too, stood up and dimmed the lights in the living room. She enjoys having a longer heart-to-heart discussion with her siblings from time to time. _Oh well, _she thought to herself, _guess guys just aren't good at talking about their feelings. Too bad Vietnam isn't here…_

As Hong Kong slammed his bedroom door shut behind him, he started to hate himself for having that conversation with Taiwan. It reminded him of too much.

Of course he missed England. Who the hell was he fooling?

Yet, why couldn't he tell Taiwan that?

It wasn't because he didn't trust her not to spread the message. He always trusted her. It was more a case of distrusting himself.

He got into his pajamas, took off his contact lenses and climbed onto his king-size bed that felt extremely empty. Once he settled himself in the duvet, his mind wandered off again.

He thought that he trusted himself enough to control his emotions.

Then how could he explain that time when he had to run away when he saw America's arms around England in the pantry after the world meeting, apparently sharing the same cup of tea?

And that time when he had to make up an excuse to leave when America started talking about how England got drunk the previous night, babbling all sorts of nonsense and being how extraordinarily _cute_?

How about that time when he had to practically stop himself from shaking by gripping onto the rims of his suit, because England came late to their meeting since he was taking care of an ill America? Hong Kong remembered having to painstakingly reread the documents later that night; blame his lack of concentration during the meeting.

As he rolled over in search of a more comfortable position to sleep in, more thoughts crept up in his mind.

He really did wish he could be the one who makes England tea and share it with him now, like in the old days. He hoped he could see more of his _adorable_ sides too…he couldn't recall much of those, as he was always the one being called 'cute' when he was young by his former caretaker.

He thought it'd be nice to be the one who looks after him when he was sick, and the one being cared for when he himself had fallen ill. Seriously, how many times did he have to try out random medicines when he had a fever or a headache? No time for doctors.

Sleep was calling to him but his mind kept returning to all those thoughts that stemmed from the talk with Taiwan. The uncomfortable cold air of the Hong Kong winter was doing him no good either. He was painfully awake. Why does it always seem harder to fall asleep when you really want to?

A single thought casually crossed his mind and he silently cursed himself for even thinking about that. Though he couldn't deny the truthfulness of it.

_If only he was here. Maybe it wouldn't be quite as cold._

Shaking his head, he ordered himself to dismiss the thought. He still have work early tomorrow morning; he couldn't afford to lose any more of the little sleep he's made used to get. Curling up on his side to keep warm, he prepared to sleep through a freezing night alone.

Again.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry for writing this sad…thing. I somehow got the idea one night while I was away in Paris. Somehow. Too many sappy songs on my phone, I guess. Dx**

**Also, I'm sorry Hong Kong might have been OOC in this...**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**

**Much lurrrrrvvvee,**

**OmangoOlemonade**


End file.
